Prison Walk
by Chain-of-Sacrifice
Summary: So maybe joining a gang wasn't such a great idea after all...Story told from Sasuke's point of view of life as an imprisoned slave. Story Rated for: Yaoi, Sexual Abuse, Incest, Rape, language, and torture. pairings are a secret. CHAP 4 UP!
1. Prologue

**Story #4  
**

**Prison Walk  
**  
TakaAkatsuki7

-----

Note: This story is based on a true story. I'm saying this now, I can't promise a happy ending. This is just the prologue. The chapters to follow will be longer.

-----

**Chapter one: Gang Wars  
**  
(Sasuke's pov)

My Name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am fourteen years old from Gulfport Mississippi. Right now I'm serving seven years for drug dealing. Since the age of nine, I thought that being in a gang was everything that I wanted in life, because my brother, Itachi was in one called Akatsuki. My Brother is three Years older than me. At the age of eleven I was told I could join, and started selling cocaine, banging, just hanging out on the streets with Akatsuki, and listening to all the tapes of rapp music. I was the youngest in the gang, and carried a nine-millimeter bigger than me almost. At the time, I was going to reform school. Things were getting worst, and worst for me. My parents wanted me to stay as far from Itachi as possible, said he was a bad influence. I didn't listen to them. I was, or shall I say I just knew I was thuggish, and roguish enough to handle anything that came my way. At the age of fourteen I left home. Time was continuing to go on, and everyone else saw me slowly leaving this world, but I didn't care at all, that is until it flashed before my eyes...

I thought I fit in with Akatsuki, but the whole time I was just being used, even by my brother. One night I got pissed at my brother for setting me up. We were with the whole gang trying to steal a car. That time, I wanted to do the part. So Itachi pointed to a car that I could steal. As I made my way over to the car, I heard some snickers from the gang, and thought that they suspected I wouldn't be able to do it. I found out that the real reason was because, the car had alarm, and those fucken bitches knew. The moment, I touched the car, the thing fucking started to go off, and everyone took off. Of course I had bolted right after them.

We got away safely, but I ended up getting into a huge fistfight with Itachi, and also the one who ended up getting his ass kicked. He did horrible damage to my legs the way he tripped me, I nearly lost one of my eyes, I ended up with a bloody nose, and received countless wounds to my body. Of course, once on the ground, you're at an immediate disadvantage. Once I was done getting the crap beaten out of me, I limped away from the gang in shame, while they all applauded, and cheered for Itachi, who barely had a scratch on him.

My knees were in a lot of pain, so it was difficult for me to walk, but I proceeded as far away from them as I could get, going no where in particular. Not like I had a place to go. My luck took an even deeper dive downward when I found myself ambushed by a gang I use to sell cocaine to. They call themselves Hebi. Their gang was a bit bigger than mine. They were a gang of sixteen; we were a gang of eleven. Well actually, I was just one, since I had abandoned my gang. Very stupid thing to do. I was weak from the fight with Itachi, and these thugs wanted more cocaine. I told them to fuck off, and that I didn't have any on me. Judging by the way they moved, I knew that they were all high.

Two of them grabbed me by my arms, and one I guessed was the leader approached me in a very intimidating matter. He asked me again for the cocaine, and I repeated what I first told them, earning a hard blow to my Stomach, knocking the wind out of me. It continued like that, after a while I wasn't able to support my weight, and the two guys that had been holding me shoved me to the ground, where four, or maybe more, I don't know, I didn't count, started kicking me wherever they could reach.

A gunshot was heard, and all heads turned to find Akatsuki approaching. The one who fired the gunshot was Itachi. He had fired it straight up to get everyone's attention. Then he had demanded that they all step away from me, who was nothing more than a bloody heap. They refused unless Akatsuki agreed to hand over some cocaine. Akatsuki of course declined unless they were willing to pay, which they weren't. In the end, we ended up in a huge gang war.

Everyone in Hebi was stoned, so Akatsuki had the advantage. Hebi ended up slithering off while Akatsuki triumphed with minor injuries. I had somehow managed pull myself to my feet when out of nowhere, Itachi had sent a punch at my jaw, sending me spiralling back to the ground. He said it was for ditching them. I responded in anger, but he just yanked me up by my hair, and told me to save it, and that I was lucky to still be alive.

Itachi had been very angry with me, and had gotten hurt in the fight. His long raven black hair that was usually tied neatly in a ponytail hung loose from the elastic, draping over his shoulders, and he had minor cuts and bruises on his face. I really didn't feel sorry for him. I blamed him for everything that happened that night after all.

Then it happened. We heard the siren, and saw the flashes of red and blue light. Several members screamed the warning, while others were already running. Itachi yelled at me to run, while taking off. We all scattered. It hadn't been the first time we found ourselves in a situation with the cops. It was always the same procedure: Run, separate, don't get caught, meet back at our secret base later.

Well…with how wounded I was, I didn't get very far. They caught me in an alley. I had two on my tail. One had leaped on me, catching me around my waist, forcing me on the ground on my stomach, and handcuffed my hands together behind my back, while the other one gave the "You're under arrest" crap. I was roughly yanked to my feet, and dragged back to one of their police vehicles. So…my long walk began.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Survey

**Prison Walk**

TakaAkatsuki7

-----

**Chapter Two: Survey**

_(Sauske's Pov)_

I was in such a bloody state; they had me washed before dragging me in for questioning. I didn't really complain, being covered in blood wasn't exactly a sensational feeling. I didn't fully cooperate with them either, especially when they searched me, and discovered my weapon, and the small pack of cocaine. Yeah I lied. I actually did have a small amount on me, but I knew Itachi would've shot me a couple dozen times if he discovered I free handed over the drug.

They left me to sit by myself in a small square room, with a single small table with two chairs. They plopped me down in the chair facing what I knew was a one way mirror. I glared daggers at my reflection, knowing that the agents on the other side were able to see me clearly, as I waited for the agent who would ask me the usual million question survey. about my fucked up life while pretending to give a damn.

The door to the room opened, and I was able to make out two female agents, one short, one slightly taller, from the corner of my eye. They whispered intently to each other, and I had to strain my ears to make out the slightest bit about what they were saying.

"These were found on the suspect." The taller one handed the smaller one a small white plastic bag. "We have other's from the same gang being held, they call themselves Akatsuki."

The corners of my mouth twisted up in a sneer. So I wasn't the only one who had been caught.

They whispered something else that I couldn't quite make out, something about background. They nodded in agreement, and then the tall one left. The other one entered the room closing the door behind her. I bowed my head down, letting my long bangs hide my face thinking here we go…

She filled the empty seat in front me, and gave me the most stupidest fake ass smile I ever saw.

"Hi! My name's Shizune, what's your-?"

"Shut up!" I growled, using a very cold tone.

"Excuse me?" She blinked at me.

"Don't talk to me as though I'm your friend!" I snapped, rapidly lifting my head, and shooting her a death glare. "You wanna know something about me? I aien't stupid! I know you're only doing this cause it's your job, so don't come in my face pretending like you give a flying fuck about my life bitch, cause I know you don't! You can just kiss my ass cause I aien't telling you shit!" I narrowed my eyes at her, daring her, daring her to even try, and prove me wrong. When she didn't say anything, I smirked. "Ch, you're all the bloody same, think you know it all when really you don't got a fucken clue what's really going on in the world." I bowed my head back down. I felt almost ready to cry, but I knew better than to do something so weak in front her after the episode I just did.

I heard her sigh, and it filled me up with even more anger, and hatred.

"Look, I know you've been through a lot-"

I laughed half-heartedly.

"Ch, yeah, fucking right!"

"-But I need you to understand that I am here to help you."

This time I laughed for real.

"Bitch please, you honestly think you understand what I'vebeen through? You wouldn't survive one day out on the streets! And as far as helping me? I don't recall ever asking you for your services. So why don't you do us both a favour, and uncuff my hands so I can return to my living hell? I've grown quite accustomed to it."

She rubbed her fingers over her forehead wearily.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Umm let me think…mmm…no, not really."

"Alright then, straight to the point then?" She held up the bag, and took out my gun, as well as the small pack of cocaine. "Drug dealing's illegal."

I shrugged.

"Just because I had some on me, doesn't prove I did drug dealing."

"It's also illegal to do drugs."

"Ch."

"You're a member of Akatsuki, we've been after you guys for the last few years. What's this?" She pointed to my nine millimetre.

"It's a gun." I rolled my eyes.

"An unregistered gun."

"So?"

"It's also illegal to be carrying an unregistered gun."

"What ever, it aien't mine anyways." It wasn't Itachi's either. To be honest, I'm not sure who the gun originally belonged to, not that I cared.

"Whose gun is it?"

"I don't know."

"Where did you get it?"

I shrugged.

"Look, I didn't kill anyone if that's what you're getting at okay? A gun isn't proof enough to charge me with murder!"

"But you will be charged for illegal drug dealing, and carrying an lethal weapon."

"I told you, it's not my fucking gun!"

"But it was found in your possession! You are looking up to seven years in prison, and that's being generous!"

"Wow…" I muttered my sarcasm. "Are we finished?"

"What is your name?"

"What? Why?"

"So that I can contact your family."

"Oh my fucking God! I don't got any ok?"

"Your name please."

"Fuck you!"

"How would you like to talk to the head of the department?"

"How would you like to suck my balls?"

I could tell by her reaction that she was more than offended. She stood up, and looked as though she was ready to explode. The door opened, and the other lady sprinted in. She had blond hair tied into two loose pigtails.

"Tsunade, I can't deal with this kid anymore!"

"It's ok!" She placed a hand on her shoulder. I'll go get the head of department.

"No need, I'm already here." Came a slippery voice from behind us that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned, and was greeted with a most freakish sight.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Wide and Dirty

Hey it's TakaAkatsuki7, Now known as Chain-of-Sacrifice. Sorry to have abandoned this story for so long...hope you guys don't hate me. Anyways it's given me some time to think and now I have huge ideas for this story :D So I hope you guys enjoy it ^^ I forgot what rating I gave this story...I think midcore. I'm warning you, I'm switching the rating to hardcore. If you're not sure how my ratings work, especially if you're new to my work then please check that out on my profile for. This story would've been up three days ago, but i had problems writing it. I think my English is getting worst...So sorry for any English grammar mistakes and it doesn't help that I was sick. Also...Expect around FOUR new stories from me =D That's right Four! Well...really they're not 100% new. They're rewrites from the stories I took down. I promise though they're WAY BETTER than before! The first one I may post will be "Strawberry Ice Cream". Sounds sweet doesn't it? Hehehe this story will be rated Midcore for a reason. Mwahaha! Oh and guess what? It's another NaruSasu story! -pauses for fan girl screams- So right now I'm just editing it some more and I should have it posted around the same time I update "Scream" which should be around the end of this week or beginning of next. Depends how big the demand gets for "Crimson Chain" to be updated. Anyways I've ranted enough! Now enjoy this story ^^ I made it twice as long as last chapter just for you guys and the others to follow should be longer ;)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Wide and Dirty**

A prehistoric creature that somehow was revived from a fossil. This was how I would describe the pale freak who had silently entered the room where I was being held hostage. His skin clung to his bones, his mouth seemed carved into his oval shaped head and his eyes were nothing more than slits with purple markings around them giving off the appearance of a snake.

"Who the fuck are you?" I spat the question at him.

The venom in my voice came to no alarm to him as he stood there. The carving on his face twisted into a hideous smile.

"You've got quite a mouth," was his only reply. He strode towards me, so silently, almost as though he were floating. "You two are dismissed," he said to the two detectives while keeping his eyes set on me.

I stared back. I felt transfixed by his stare. I felt a shiver coming along, but I held it back and continued with the staring contest. Creepy! He was so creepy. Why couldn't I look away? It's like he had me paralyzed. I couldn't move, heck, I could barely breath. I felt weak. Weaker than I had earlier when I had been pulverized by both Itachi and Hebi. He seemed to have sensed this for he chuckled.

"I thought you'd be cursing at me," he hissed, "what happened to all your talk?"

I lowered my head and my bangs fell over my vision, still I didn't break the eye contact. I stared through my strands of hair and pursed my lips. Easy, I told myself, he wants you say something, no he's daring me to say something, but I'm not that stupid. My eyes narrowed in a glare. He's picking the wrong person to start a fight with.

"Orochimaru was it?" I questioned, remembering one of the detectives had mentioned the name.

"Oh?" At long last he blinked and I took the brief opportunity to look to the side and avoided looking him any further in the eyes. "So you know my name?"

"One of the bitches mentioned it," I stated coldly, shrugging my shoulders.

"Did they also happen to mention who I am?"

"The fuck do I care who you are? Just undo these cuffs and release me! I haven't done nothing wrong!"

"Sure you haven't, that's why you're here," Orochimaru circled around my chair, stopping behind me. "Let me tell you something. I have been assigned to look after you. In other words I am the one who is responsible for whatever happens to you whether it be good or bad. So if you want to do things the hard way, be my guest. It'll be more fun for me after all."

"Are you trying to threaten me?" I laughed, "see that would be intimidating if you were well umm...intimidating!"

I felt him move next to me and continued to snicker until he asked me the same old question everyone was asking.

"What is your name?"

"For fucks sakes are you serious?" I moaned, "I don't have a name!"

Next thing I knew, my body went crashing to the floor. Orochimaru had kicked the chair over and I landed hard on my side.

"What the fuck!" I shouted, "I could've broken my neck! What are you trying to do send me to the hospital?"

"Shut up!"

I flinched as I was yanked up to my feet by my shirt. He gripped the collar of my shirt tightly and he;d me up so that my nose was barely a centimeter away from his. I made a face at the strong, disgusting, stench of his breath.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," he said, "what is your name? Answer!"

"Or else?" I was pushing my limit. I knew I was, but what could he do?

"I was hoping you would ask," Orochimaru smirked and licked his lips.

I glanced up, once again we both made eye contact. The look in his eyes had changed. They seemed more poisonous and for a moment I felt fear, but I quickly regained myself. There was no reason to be scared of an oversized reptile.

"A criminal like you needs to be punished," he continued, "you're practically begging for it."

"Punished?" I repeated, ignoring the discomfort of the position he held me in, "you can't do anything to me."

"Oh that's what you think," he chuckled, "but I'll have you know that I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, and how a I want!"

"Alright shut up already and let me down!"

"Care to try and make me?" he mused.

He clearly underestimated me, for I responding by spitting in he's eyes. He dropped me instantly. I caught my balance on my feet and backed away slightly with an evil grin plastered on my face. A pale hand reached up and wiped away my saliva and angry eyes burned into mine. I just shrugged.

"I did what I had to make you."

"Now you've really asked for it,"

He approached me. I began to back away but he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me forward.

"Ow, fuck that hurts!" I yelled, my hands struggling against the cuffs that binned them behind my back. "Let me go you bastard!" I felt some of my roots pull loose.

"It hurts?" he repeated, "Oh no, this is nothing compared to what's going to happen to you!"

Before I could say anything else he dragged me still by my hair out the door. He lead me down to the basement where other prisoners were being kept in cells. I thought he was going to throw me in one, but instead he led me down another corridor. There were no cells in this hallway except for a single door at the end. He pulled me through and forced me to the back wall. At long last he released my hair and grabbed my hands. I thought he was going to unlock the cuffs, but again I was wrong. He pulled my arms up behind me and a sharp gasp of pain escaped my lips.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I demanded, "My arms don't fucking bend that way!"

He ignored me and attached the cuffs to a hook that was hanging down from a rope from the ceiling so that my arms were suspended behind me, or more like over me. I had to bend over forward in order to keep my arms from snapping from the awkward angle. He made sure the cuffs were still nice and tight before walking away in front me to a lever that turned. He grinned.

"Welcome to the torture chamber."

I raised an eyebrow and glanced around. The room was dark, only a single light dangled from the middle of the room, but it hardly illuminated anything. So there was nothing that I could see except for Orochimaru and the lever which he wrapped his bony fingers around.

"Try looking up," he hinted.

I took his advice. My jaw dropped open when I realized that the rope that suspended my arms was actually attached to the device the lever was attached to. If he turned the lever the rope would pull.

"What are you trying to do?" I shot at him.

"I just want your name and an apology," he said.

"Oh drop dead!"

"Have it your way," he smiled.

I have to admit I didn't think he would really do it. I honestly didn't think he would, but he did. My screams filled the room as he turned the lever and my arms were pulled up till my toes barely touched the floor. I felt my arms start to burn. They were going to dislocate from my body. I thrashed my feet wildly from underneath me, all the while Orochimaru watched in amusement and listened pleasantly to my cries till finally...

"OK!" I screamed, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! JUST LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

I heard a crack and started to panic. I'm going to loose my arms! Orochimaru released the lever and I felt my feet touch the ground again. I wobbled for a bit, gasping for air from all the screaming I did. My shoulders shook violent having been nearly separated. I heard his footsteps approach.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" I yelled at him, "What if I had lost my arms? You really are trying to send me to the hospital!"

He stopped in front me. I wished he hadn't. In my position my head was the same level as his crotch.

"Such a dirty mouth..." He smirked, ignoring my outbursts.

I stared up at him and he grinned down back at me. Just what was it with his smile? It made me shiver. I was starting to have doubts about my situation now. What he just did to me, that shouldn't be allowed! Just what kind of fucking jail was this?

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"Oh?" He chuckled, "I see you're now starting to catch on."

"You..." I glared at him, "You're not a cop!"

"Wrong," He waved a finger, "I am a cop. Just not an official cop if that's what you mean."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I made a move to lounge at him, but my bindings held me back, "Stop jerking me around! Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Now, now, so many questions, relax! Things will become clear soon. I'm curious though, what gave it away that you were in a fake station?"

"The fact that the only people I've seen in this shit hole are you and those other two bitches! Also, you're methods! From the very beginning you've been trying to find out my name. Why didn't you just take my fingerprint or run a DNA test? You don't have that kind of technology do you? I thought it was strange also how every single cell we passed was empty. What is this place?"

"Clever aren't you?" He mused, "Very well I shall tell you. This used to be a police station, but it was shut down years ago and left to rot. My gang found it."

My eyes widened at his last sentence. Orochimaru laughed.

"That's right. I am from the gang Taka!"

"Taka?" I repeated in horror.

Taka was the largest known gang in Mississippi. Also the most dangerous. No one messed with them. Even the real police cops gave up on trying to nail them, although, they would never admit this to the public. While most gangs were composed of careless teenagers and runaways, Taka was a well organized group made up of older people. They did everything illegal. Drugs, Rape, Murder even bombing.

"You should`ve seen the way you guys scattered when we came around in that stolen cop car!" Orochimaru cracked up, "It was hilarious!"

My cheeks glowed hot and I narrowed my eyes to the ground. What a dirty trick! But...what do I do now? I glanced up, everyone had always warned me about Taka. Don't mess with them just run away. Run away they're dangerous.

"All of a sudden you're quiet," Orochimaru snickered, "What happened to all your talk? My, you're not scared are you?"

I swallowed and gazed back down. What do I do? I got to get out of here! Scared? I can't let him know that...no, I have to keep it cool. I took a deep breath and regained my composer.

"Scared?" I repeated, forcing myself to laugh, "why should I be scared of someone who hides behind a false uniform?" I glared up at him, "Seems to me like you guys were the ones who were scared. If it's a fight you wanted all you had to do was ask. It would've made one heck of a gang war."

"A fight?" Now it was his turn to laugh, "Oh no, we didn't want to fight you. We just needed to capture one of you."

"What?"

"See being in this gang can get stressful at times, so each member has a little something how should I say...that we can relieve ourselves with."

I raised an eyebrow, slightly confused and tired of having my arms suspended behind me.

"Well anyways, last week my mission didn't go so well and well, I kinda killed my last pet in fury."

My head shot up horrified.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean the boy I had before you."

I bit my lip. I didn't want to know more. I didn't want this to be happening anymore. This wasn't happening! I had one to many hits to the head and was now lying unconscious. Any minute now Itachi or someone else would throw a bucket of water on me and this will have all been a dream.

"You were weak from the fight so we hunted you down," Orochimaru continued, "We had to move fast before any real cops showed up and you were the easiest target."

"Wait!" I interrupted him, "they said you caught someone else!"

"Indeed we did, bonus I must add." He patted my head, "As my assistants were dragging you to the car someone tried to save you. I intervened before he got to you of course, mind you he was almost as bad of state as you were. Smart one I will admit. He realized almost instantly that we weren't real cops. Anyways I took care of him. I have him waiting in another cell upstairs. I'll deal with him shortly, but first I would like to have some more fun with you!" He took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"What...What are you going to do?"

"Whatever I please. You're at my mercy now." He licked his lips.

I jerked my head out of his grasp.

"Get away, don't touch me you creep!"

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your new master?"

I wiggled against the cuffs. I have to get out of here! Now!

"I wouldn't try escaping," Orochimaru grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me forward, "you wouldn't want to make me angry."

He used his free hand to dive in his pocket and pulled out something small and black, At first I thought it was a gag ball, but then I saw it had a hole in the middle. A hole just big enough for...for...as the thought occurred, I panicked. I struggled against his grip, but he held onto my hair tighter and once again I felt my roots being torn from my scalp. He released my hair and grabbed me by my jaw, squeezing my cheeks together so that my mouth was forced to open. I tried to move away, but couldn't go far. Then he forced the gag in my mouth, snapping it closed around my head so it stayed in place.

"Mnfgfg!" My muffled cry kinda surprised me.

I tried biting down on the gag, but it was a lot harder than it seemed. It stayed firm, forcing my mouth to remain wide open.

"You look so cute!" Orochimaru ran his fingers though my hair before reaching for the zipper to his pants.

"Nnewgg!" I froze. This isn't happening. This isn't happening!

He unzipped himself and freed from his pants an already hard and throbbing member that was already dripping with precum. I nearly hurled at the disgusting sight. I stared up at him with wide eyes as he positioned himself in front my wide open cavern.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Cock It and Pull It

**WARNING: **Please be re-advised that this story is rated Hardcore, for those of you who don't know how my ratings work, when I rate a story hardcore it means it's rated for: Full out abuse, can make you cry, very detailed sexual scenes and torture, may contain character death and not always a happy ending. Visit my profile for more information on how I rate my stories.

I've updated all my stories today. That's right every last one. I've been checking my profile stats and I'm happy to know that majority of you keep checking my profile to know what's going on. If your curious to know when your favorite fic of mine will be updated, keep checking my profile and you'll see a section labeled **order of next updates. **Depending on the demand determines how fast I update each story. So you'll notice that the order may change depending on the reviews I receive for each story. Anyways enough said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Cock It and Pull It**

"Hrrrrk, hrrrk, hrrrrk, hrrrk..."

Orochimaru pounded in and out of my mouth like I was a fuck doll. Each time taking me deep throat. I couldn't believe what was happening. Normally I was the dominating one with the chicks, but here I was now, being forcefully submissive, to a man on top of that! I ate out a lot of delicious pussy, but never had I had or gone near a man's private organ. Even in threesomes it was with two girls. Never another male. So what the fuck was happening now? I'm being fucked in the mouth by a man who's probably in his thirties! I felt numb. This couldn't be happening. Not to me. If he was a woman with a strap on dildo, maybe I wouldn't be as pissed, but this was a real fucken dick inside my mouth.

Orochimaru grabbed a handful of my hair again and increased the thrusts of his hips, hinting to me that he was almost at his peak. Fuck no! I squirmed, but he held on tightly to me. I shut my eyes as he gave a final thrust and came down my throat. What didn't go down remained in my mouth like a puddle above and under my tongue. He pulled himself out.

"I hope you enjoyed that," he sneered, undoing the gag.

The moment it was out, I spat the remains of his fluid out on the floor. I gasped for air and Orochimaru frowned.

"You were suppose to swallow that."

"GO TO HELL!" I yelled at him. "Touch me again and I will personally make sure you get there!"

"Oh really?" He mused, pressing a single finger to my cheek. "I'm still here."

"Fuck you! Untie me you coward!"

"Well I do have to carry you upstairs and deal with the other one." He unhooked my handcuffs.

How naive, he completely underestimated me. The moment I was able to stand up straight I kicked him directly to the groin, sending him down to the ground, gasping in pain and I bolted out the room. I heard him stumble behind me, but didn't look back. My hands were still handcuffed behind my back, but I would worry about that later. Right now I just needed to get out of here, but then I thought about my fellow gang member that was being held hostage as well. Sure if I got out of here, I could always come back with help, but by that time they could evacuate it. I thought about what Orochimaru had said and what he had done to me.

"Ah damn it!" I cursed.

I couldn't just leave him here. I needed to find the stairs, find him, and then the two of us escape together. I spotted a door ahead and ran towards it faster, preparing to ram it with my shoulder. That was assuming it was a push, but no. It wasn't. It had to be a pull. I collided into the door and rebounded nearly ten feet away, landing hard on my side and very nearly into unconsciousness.

"Wow!"

I glanced up. Orochimaru was taking his time to get to me.

"I don't know if I should laugh or not," he mused.

I tried to move, but my body flinched in pain. It was hard to get up without the use of my hands and I ended up wiggling around on the floor to no avail. By now Orochimaru had reached me and he delivered a blow to my ribs.

"That's for kicking me, and so is this," He jabbed his elbow forcefully down in the middle of my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

For a moment I was paralyzed, unable to move or breath. Then my mouth opened and I spurted out blood, feeling the pain after. It didn't stop there, he stomped on me afterward with his foot, pushing it slowly down, and squishing me into the floor. He laughed at my cries and continued toying with me.

"You really are cute when you're in pain. I look forward to causing you more misery."

He retracted his foot from my stomach and I gasped for air.

"B-bastard!" I choked.

He grabbed me by my throat, cutting off my air supply yet again, and yanked me to my feet. I was very near to becoming unconscious. Orochimaru slung me over his shoulder and carried me though the doors, and up the stairs. From there he brought me to a room, much similar to where I had been interrogated, but without furniture or the one way mirror. He threw me down inside and I flinched in pain at the impact of my back hitting against the wall. I sat there motionless and that's when an all to familiar voice brought me back to my senses.

"Sasuke!"

I turned my head my head towards the back of the room, astonished to find my brother handcuffed to the wall. He examined the rough condition I was in and glared daggers at Orochimaru.

"You bastard! What did you do to him?"

"I just had fun with...Sasuke, was it?" He smirked, "nice name."

"Way to go brother," I scowled.

"Oh? On top of that you're brothers?"

"Way to go shit head," Itachi mimicked my tone.

"Shut up Itachi!"

"Well I would've figured it out anyway," Orochimaru folded his arms, and leaned against the wall facing me. "You two resemble each other so well and I'm not just referring to your attitudes. Hey, Itachi, I wonder if you're a good a cock sucker as your brother."

"Wha-what?" Itachi's mouth dropped open in shock.

He glanced at me, but I was to ashamed to look him in the eyes so I avoided his stare and glared at the floor. Why? Why did he have to mention it to Itachi? Already I was a failure to Itachi's eyes, this, this just messed things up worst. Now he probably thought of me as a disgrace.

"You sick son of a bitch!"

I glanced up at Itachi, he was shaking in what appeared to be cold, hard rage.

"Don't you ever go near my little brother ever again!"

I was shocked. Never in my whole life had I heard Itachi stand up for me. His reaction was far from what I expected.

"Oh?" The snake man smirked, "but that defeats the purpose of bringing him here." He began approaching me.

"I swear you touch him again and I'll kill you!"

"Is that so?" Orochimaru mused, now standing three feet away from me. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a familiar nine millimeter.

"Hey! That's mine!" I yelled, but froze as he pointed the gun at me.

"Not anymore," he smiled.

"What are you doing?" Itachi's eyes lit up in alarm.

He didn't answer. I gasped as he grabbed me by one of my ankles, keeping the gun pointed at me, and dragged me to the middle of the room so we were right in front Itachi.

"You move," he threatened, "and I'll blow your balls out."

I gulped as he adjusted his aim to my orbs and began taking off my sneakers followed by my socks.

"Stop it!" Itachi shouted from the wall.

"Relax," Orochimaru tossed my stuff aside. "I won't kill him unless he gives me reason to and if he does, then I have you to play with after he's dead."

I quivered, this guy wasn't joking. He would do it. I knew he would, he would seriously shoot me. I saw it in his eyes. There was no hesitation, no sign of remorse to his words. So this was a true member of Taka. His hand reached for the brim of my shorts and I panicked.

"Hey!" He frowned, "I thought I said not to move?"

"What are you going to do to him?" Itachi asked in horror as he pulled off my shorts.

"Just enjoy the show," he winked.

I gave him a pleading look, but he ignored it and yanked off my boxers, completely exposing my lower body. He flipped me over onto my stomach and forced me to my knees so that my butt stuck up straight in the air and my weight was pushed forward onto my chin. I squirmed uncomfortably, hoping my hands would slide out from the cuffs. I had no such luck.

"Would you look at that ass?" I heard Orochimaru say and figured he was talking to my brother.

I gritted my teeth together. I was so angry at having been taken over like this and Itachi had front row seats to watch. This was horrible! I had never felt this humiliated before.

"Get away from him!" I heard Itachi struggle against his bindings and Orochimaru snickered.

"I'm going to take him dry."

I heard Itachi gasp and my eyes went wide with panic. Sure, to be honest, I had a feeling of what he was going to do, but hearing him admit it out loud scared the shit out of me. No, no, there's just no way! This isn't possible! None of this is happening! I heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down and I felt my face turn pale. My heart started pumping faster and I flinched when he pressed his hardening against my forbidden entrance.

"Don't!" Itachi yelled, but it was barely heard over my scream as Orochimaru penetrated, pushing himself in slowly, but surly.

I was being torn up slowly. I could feel my inner flesh burn at the foreign invader. I cried out in pain at each passing second until he had his full length inside me. I sobbed into the floor, my body trying to adjust to his size, but it was such a shock to my system that it just wanted it out. My inner walls pushed against his shaft, and he laughed at the feeling.

"My your tight Sasuke, is this your first time?"

"Bastard!" Itachi yelled, "leave him alone!"

"Hah," he ignored him.

He started thrusting his hips and I gasped each time. Moving made the pain worst.

"Ah...no...stop..." I moaned, "It hurts..plea-" the rest of my words were drowned out by my own screams.

Orochimaru stared pounding into me and it felt like I had a power drill up my ass. It hurt so badly and I was half crying and half screaming things even I couldn't make out. I just wanted more than anything for him to stop. Every now and then I heard Itachi's voice cursing at him, but it was hopeless. I felt myself become lubricated from his precum and my own blood.

"Scream my name," he pressed the gun against the back of my head.

"Ahhh...Orochimaru!" I moaned.

"That's it! Tell me how much you love having me fuck you with my large dick!"

"Ahhh...ow...oh...you fuck me so good..." I cried out in shame, "Ahhh...fuck me just like that...yesss...oh yessss...fuck me...fuck...me... I love having your big cock inside me...oh...fuck me!"

I felt he was reaching his climax when he pounded me rougher. He let out a hiss as he released his load.

Satisfied, he pulled out of me and I released a small scream again. He stood up over me and I curled into a small ball on my side.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called out to me.

I squeezed up tighter, my whole body shaking violently. I didn't answer him back. Now I was experiencing real shame and just wanted to disappear. I felt so broken and disgusting.

"Sasuke!" Itachi tried again and I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Sasuke your brother is calling you," Orochimaru zipped back up his pants.

"Shut up!" Itachi snapped at him.

I felt Orochimaru grab my arm and he forcefully yanked me to my feet. I stumbled, having not yet recovered. He waited tell I obtained my balance before letting me go. He knew I was to weak to do anything so he didn't bother pointing the gun at me anymore. Every now and then a sob would escape my lips. Orochimaru left my side and stood next to Itachi. He lifted the weapon, and pressed it against his head.

"One wrong move!" He warned, and shifted the gun to aim at me. Itachi glared at him as he released him from his cuffs and handed the keys to him. "Release him," He nodded towards me.

Itachi ran towards me and quickly released my hands from behind my back.

"Sasuke look at me!" He grabbed my head and tried to force me to look at him, but I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Hey, listen to me! He's not going to hurt you like that again!" He shook me by the shoulders.

"At least not for the rest of the day," Orochimaru added, taking a step forward.

"Stay away!" Itachi stepped in front of me, shielding me from the gun.

"I don't need both of you," Orochimaru shrugged, "If you don't do as I say I'll shoot one of you."

Itachi glanced behind us at the door.

"Don't even think about it," Orochimaru saw where he was looking and laughed, "all it takes is one wrong move and bang! I don't care who the bullet hits. Now stand next to your brother."

Itachi gave one final glare, before complying with what he said.

"Good," he gestured with the gun, "now remove all your clothes."

I sensed his hesitation before Itachi reluctantly began to undress.

"You too!" He shifted the gun onto me, "remove your shirt!"

My hands were so shaky, it was almost impossible to do so. Soon though, the two of us stood side by side in our birthday suits.

"Very nice, now...kiss."

What? For the first time since a while, I met eye contact with my brother. His reaction was the same as mine. The two of us gawked at Orochimaru in shock. The corners of his mouth twisted up into a sinister smile.

"You heard, I want you both to start making out right now. If you don't, I'll shoot one of you-," he shifted the gun back at Itachi, "-and then fuck your corps while the other one is forced to watch."

What do we do? This was just playing dirty! I felt Itachi's eyes upon me again, but I couldn't look at him, I just couldn't.

"Don't keep me waiting!" Orochimaru hissed, impatiently, "start now!"

We both slowly turned and faced each other. I kept glancing at the floor. I felt Itachi lay his hands on my shoulder, not in a seducing way, but in a everything will be alright way. He bent down to my level and the two of us formed a light kiss. It wasn't going to be alright though. He's toying with us. The only way for both of us to escape alive was if one of us manged to successfully knock the weapon out of his hands, but Orochimaru was smart. He stood out of our range. One wrong move and...and...well, I didn't want to think about it.

"More!" The freak urged, "I want to see some tongue action!"

I felt Itachi shiver in fury and knew that if ever he got the chance he would beat the guy to death with his bare fists. Fuck guns, you piss off Itachi enough and he would murder you without their help. I felt his tongue flick against my lips and parted them so the two of us exchanged saliva.

"You two can do better than that, Itachi, bring him to the ground and lie on top him."

That son of a...I went down backwards and Itachi went with me, taking our set make out session to the floor. We continued you like this for a bit. I tried to fool myself and told myself repeatedly that I wasn't actually kissing my brother. The two of us avoided eye contact the whole time, but I knew he was angry, because I was able to feel his body shaking. Our flesh rubbed together and the friction caused us to harden against our wishes.

"Alright switch," said Orochimaru, "I want Sasuke on top now."

The two of us rolled over and continued kissing. I could barely take it anymore. I thought of just pulling away and having him shoot me, but it was possible that he would target Itachi instead. If it's one feeling I knew we shared, it's that neither of us wanted to be responsible for getting the other one shot.

"Itachi you're looking pretty hard there," Orochimaru commented.

"Itachi accidentally bit down on my tongue. I let out a small whimper and he gave me an apologetic look.

"Sasuke, why don't you help him with that growing erection and give him a sweet blow job?"

The two of us pulled apart.

"Are you kidding?" Itachi snapped at him.

"I'm not going to do that!" I agreed.

"I'm afraid you're not in the position to decided that," he aimed the gun back and fourth between the two of us as if deciding which one of us to shoot. "Remember I don't need both of you." He stopped on me, and glanced at Itachi's reaction. "Spread your legs for him or he will die for not doing what I asked."

Itachi bit his lower lip so hard, blood started oozing out. He sat back and opened his legs, bowing his head down so his bangs covered his face.

"You," Orochimaru motioned with the gun for me to go.

I wanted to scream as I crawled my way over and grasped my brother's member in my hand. I swallowed before slowly opening my mouth and taking in his length. I felt Itachi fidget as I sucked him and knew he was trying to deny the pleasure, but blow jobs were awesome no mater who you got it from. The feeling of throat muscles around your shaft was something no guy could withstand the feeling to.

"Suck the balls to."

I unwillingly did everything Orochimaru told me to do. I suffocated on Itachi's sack, licked him all over and gagged on his dick.

"All right that's good, you can stop now."

I didn't need to be told twice. I backed up onto my knees. Itachi didn't move. He kept his head down and I knew he was mentally beating himself up for being unable to do anything about the situation.

"Now comes the fun part."

We both turned our heads in his direction dreading what he had in mind.

"Itachi it's your turn. Take him."

Neither of us moved.

"Don't worry," He laughed, "he's loose now so have fun!"

This time I glanced at Itachi, but he still didn't move. Had he given up? Orochimaru frowned and pointed the gun at Itachi.

"You're not doing what I asked."

I eyed the gun fearfully as I noticed his fingers curl around the trigger.

"Brother!" I called out.

His head shifted upward and I knew he was seeing me through his bangs. I swallowed my whatever pride I had left and forced myself to lie down on my back.

"Please..." I didn't need to finish my sentence, he knew what I was asking.

He crawled over to me silently and hoisted up my legs so they were over his shoulder. Orochimaru watched the scene in anticipation and I braced myself as Itachi entered his erection into my battered hole. He started off slow and I knew he was feeling very disturbed and uneasy. It wasn't good enough for our tormentor though and he yelled for Itachi to go faster. I fidgeted, letting out easy breaths as Itachi pounded me. I tried to meet eye contact through the whole time, but he continued to avoid me. Orochimaru walked behind us and watched from there.

It wasn't fun, it was just plain sick. Neither of us felt pleasure from this. I was numb and could barely feel anything and I knew Itachi was ashamed with himself for doing this to me and disgusted to have to mix himself up with Orochimaru's fluid. He soon started panting and Orochimaru and I both knew he was ready to cum. I panted with him. Without realizing it he was nailing me harder, giving in to his body's dirty need for release. The two of us gasped as he added his load, filling me up past my limit. He pulled himself out nearly right away, the two of us breathing hard.

"Well," Orochimaru applauded. "that was quite a show, but now I'm afraid I have no use for you."

My heart stopped at the sound of a gunshot.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
